


Through The Window

by Louksana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, M/M, Médecine, Psychologie, Romance, Thriller, Violence, Visions, Yaoi, autisme, drame, fenêtre, hopital psychiatrique, médicaments, psy - Freeform, psychologue, psychose, schizo, schizophrénie, ziam
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louksana/pseuds/Louksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bienvenue à Knighton Mental Hospital. Ici, tout type de personne est interné. De leur plein gré ou par obligation, dépressif, fou, phobique, suicidaire, schizophrène ; une diversité de gens à qui on propose de régler des problèmes psychologiques de tout genre pour leur permettre une meilleure vie.</p><p>Venez découvrir le quotidien de Liam, 19 ans ; et Zayn, 23 ans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Window

Un demi comprimé de Centrum, un quart d'Equinoff, un gobelet. Le tout avalé en une gorgée, perdu dans le système du jeune homme pour les prochaines heures.  
Et à présent, il se dirige vers la cafétéria.  
Il s'assied à l'autre bout d'une table, éloigné de cette jeune femme qui se trouve quelques chaises plus loin. Le bruit lui transperce les oreilles. Pourtant c'est juste un léger brouhaha créé par les seules personnes à bien vouloir s'exprimer.

Il fixe son assiette. Tout cela ne le tente pas. Il mord sur le bout de pain sans grande envie et regarde autour de lui. La lumière de la lampe au fond de la pièce l'éblouit presque, il en déduit qu'elle vient d'être changée parce que ça n'était pas le cas la veille. Il en est certain.

══════════════════════════════════════════════════════════

Une fois de plus on l'oblige à les prendre. Il regarde ce gobelet blanc contenant plusieurs comprimés de couleurs différentes. Ils sont maintenant en lui. Du moins c'est ce que pense les personnes en blouse blanche. Quand ils quittent sa chambre, il recrache tout ce qu'il avait caché sous sa lèvre supérieur, puis les écrase avec force au sol, ne laissant plus qu'une traînée de poudre.

Il s'assoit sur son lit puis écoute les voix qui l'entourent, elles parlent de lui, il pourrait le parier. Mais que disent-elle ? Elles lui veulent du mal, comme tout les gens présent dans cet établissement. Ils sont envoyé par une société secrète. Il le sait et il a toujours raison. Parce qu'il est exceptionnel, au dessus de tout le monde. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pense.


End file.
